


Equilibrium

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pillow talk. Of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dissociate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dissociate).



From this angle, Elim Garak no longer appears utterly invulnerable. Julian notes how those eyes, heavy-lidded, are looking up into his face with unconcealed desire and something akin to tenderness. He takes a swipe at the scaled neck ridges, tasting the sweat on his fingertip—as sweet as Tarkalean tea, and only slightly less addictive.

But then Garak starts to speak, and the spell breaks.

"Ask me the question."

He grins and twists his hips just enough to extract a small gasp from Garak. The heat inside him shudders, diffusing through his entire body.

"Ask me the question, Julian." Garak says again, though this time in a soft murmur. "You have always wanted to."

Julian leans down and briefly silences that wonderful, infuriating mouth with a shallow kiss.

"No, I will not. Your lies are always very interesting, Elim. But sometimes I think you are capable of nothing else. You will be like this until the day you die."

"I will have you know I am capable of a great deal of things."

As if to prove the point, Garak grabs his waist with both hands and begins to move with a calculated, exhilarating violence. Julian makes a noise that's not entirely in protestation, almost falling back onto his heels.

Before the heat engulfs him and drags him down under like a wave, he feels Garak arching up to bite him once on the spot under his ribcage—a decidedly reptilian instinct, yet one that feels strangely human in its possessiveness.

"My dear, I think I want to die with a kiss from you on my lips and a lie in my Cardassian heart. I think that would be perfect."


End file.
